Unravel
by Garden of Time
Summary: As the hunt for Kira continues, Yugi hunts for a reason behind her pain. Meanwhile, Mello tries to help Kani and his new sisters adjust to life at Wammy's.


_**((Author's Note)) Hello everyone I have retured with a brand new story! I'm sorry it took a while to start writing this since I was trying to figure out how to start this. So to begin I will put down the disclaimer and then I will guide you through the second part of Yugi's story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: My name is neither Tsugumi Obha or Takeshi Obata, I don't work for Shounen Jump or Viz Media, and that means I most certainly don't own Death Note or it's characters.**_

 _ **Now on to the story.**_

 **Unravel**

Chapter One

 _My name is Aruki Akiteru. I am a successor to L. My alias is Yugi. I'm fifteen years old. I was born with the genetics of a wolf due to a science experiment conducted by my father, Ukyo Akiteru, who died two years ago. I spent two...no three years in Los Angeles with a man named Beyond Birthday. I...I killed a girl. BB attempted suicide. I was sent to an orphanage in London...no, that's not right...Wammy's House is in Winchester...yeah, Winchester, England. That's where I met...Ted...and Matt...and Near...and...Michael? That's not right. Mitchel? Michah? Moses? Montgomery?_

I groaned and scratched my head as I was unable to remember the boy's name. I could have sworn I knew his name. Especially since his face was the most vivid in my mind. Not to mention his deep, mellow voice that rang in my ears, full of anger and a hidden passion to succeed.

I placed the pencil down and read the paper listing everything that I could remember. Ever since waking up yesterday, things have been foggy. However I was able to recover several significant events, like my time in LA, and meeting L, but many minor things like some names or faces, certain words in the basic vocabulary, or even items as simple as a fruit or a rock grew much harder to recall.

"Are you doing okay, Yugi?" I looked up from my paper to see Ted, who's been going by her real name, Maki Nikaido. Her face held a soft and bright smile as she sat down next to me.

I sighed. "Better than I was earlier." I suddenly thought about this morning when I woke up and L was leaving for To-Oh University to track down the Second Kira. I had wished him good luck and he had looked at me with a saddened look in his eye. It was hardly noticeable, yet I had seen it as clear as the name above his head.

I looked at Maki curiously. "Why was L so sad earlier?"

She looked at me as if I had said the weirdest thing. "What are you talking about?"

"Ryuzaki," I stated, "when he left this morning, he looked sad. Was it because of me? Because I forgot the reason why we were together?"

"Do you remember now?" Maki asked curiously.

I thought for a moment. "It was after BB died...something happened to me, and I only trusted L to help. Since then, there was a significant closeness between us. Like there was between Beyond and me. It was a physical kind of closeness, so we didn't feel any romantic type feelings toward each other...but there's something within me...something that only longs to be next to him."

Maki nodded, seeming to understand what I was trying to say. "Sounds to me like some sort of bond triggered by that night you went into heat."

"Is that what happened?" I asked. "I guess that makes a bit of sense. When you say bond, you mean like in a scientific form of speaking, right?"

"More like a supernatural form of speaking...something I've never really looked that deeply into to be completely honest." She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I have to go. I've done what I can in this situation."

My ears perked up in surprise. "You're leaving?"

Maki nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't hang around throughout the investigation like this. I was merely paying back a favor I owed to L."

I looked away and nodded in understanding. Maki leaned over and gave me a hug. "It was good seeing you again, Yugi."

"Wish I could say the same..." I muttered. With that, Maki left.

After several hours of going back and recalling things from my past, I noticed a small box in the corner of my room. It was an old and dingy one, nothing more than cardboard. On the side was a set of numbers written in black marker: 1 4 13 13.

Curiously I looked through the box. It was full of drawings and photographs of me with a boy who had straight brown hair that just reached his chin and piercing red eyes.

"Who is that guy?" I wondered as I looked over each picture individually, seeing the same person each time. I dug deeper into the box until I felt the smooth surface of what felt like a book. "Huh?" I grabbed the book and pulled it out of the box. It was a notebook with a black cover and white lettering in a weird language: _Nota Mortum_. Was it spannish? German? Punjabi?

A knock on the door jolted me out of my trance. "Yugi, it's Matsuda."

I put the notebook back into the box and ran over to the door. When I opened it, Mr. Matsuda was indeed standing there. "What did you need?" I asked.

Matsuda pointed his thumb toward the main room. "L is back. He said he's caught the Second Kira."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah, come on. He said he wanted to talk to you before he interrogates her."

I followed Matsuda out to the main room where L was arguing with the other task force members. An Image of a girl with blonde pigtails tied down and blindfolded was on the large computer screen. _Is that Misa Amane?_ I wondered, thinking of the popstar I had seen on TV recently.

"...We need to know how she kills, whether she knows Kira, and if so, who he really is," L stated to Mr. Yagami. He then turned to speak to Watari through the computer. "Take the necessary precautions but beyond that,you're free to do whatever has to be done, OK? Just make her speak."

"Very well," Watari replied, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.

I decided to speak up. "You wanted to talk to me, L?"

L turned off the computer screen and turned to face me. "Yes, I got something of yours."

Curiously, I approached L as he held out something with his thumb and forefinger. "Are those cards?" I asked.

"I got them from Light. He said that you left them at his house."

I took the cards from L and shuffled through them. "Wow, these are neat."

"Speaking of which," L said remembering something. "Mr. Yagami, Light has now become a prime suspect and I'm probably going to bring him in for interrogation as well. Please be prepared for that." He began to eat the pile of sweets that somehow accumulated in front of him from out of nowhere.

"Ryuzaki, Amane is talking," Watari cut in before Mr. Yagami could protest. L looked up from his sweets.

"Quickly get me visual and audio," he told the butler.

As they continued to speak, I was sitting away from the group, looking at the oddly designed cards that laid in front of me. _Are these really all mine?_ I wondered as I stared at one in particular. It was a limited edition DARK MAGICIAN card. Officially my new favorite, I stared at it, entranced by the beautiful designs.

"I can't take it anymore...Kill me..."

I looked up from my cards to see Miss Misa on the big screen. She was shaking in her restraints and her voice was soft and weak. I set my cards down and approached the screen as she continued to talk.

"Kill me...Please, just kill me..."

Mr. Aizawa began to contemplate the girl's condition. "Maybe this was all too much for a young girl to take." He made a subtle glance at me, but looked away when I noticed.

"He's right," Mr. Matsuda agreed. "We've pushed too far." He sounded really guilty.

L began to try and speak with Miss Misa, hoping to get a confession out of her, which she continued to deny.

"I don't know anything about the Second Kira. I really can't take this anymore. I'd rather be dead. _Now hurry up and kill me!_ "

I froze as those last words echoed in my head. They slowly grew louder and louder and I began to feel my heartbeat increase.

Those words...I...I wanted them to stop. They were hurting my ears.

"Stop it," I said out loud. "Stop it...Stop...Get them out...Get them out of my head...It hurts...It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts..."

"Yugi, are you okay?" Mr. Aizawa asked, him being the closest to me.

I put my hands over my ears. The sounds continued to grow louder as they poured into my head. It hurt so bad that I let out a loud scream.

"GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT! IT HURTS! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I felt someone grab my arms as I began to repeat the same things in Persian.

"Yugi, Yugi, it's okay, you're safe," a soothing voice whispered into my ear. Soon the noise stopped and the pain diminnished. I looked up to see a pair of large red eyes that seemed vaguely familiar before being shrouded in darkness.

 _ **((Author's Note)) There you go everyone! I have now begun writing the second installment to this series! I hope this goes as well as the previous story, although it'll be a bit harder to write.**_

 _ **Also I have a question to ask: If I were to start a Youtube Channel, what should my content be about?**_

 _ **Please give me an answer because I really want to know! And if you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll try to reply to them at the end of next chapter.**_

 _ **So until next time...**_

 _ **-Garden Of Time**_


End file.
